Rushtail (RC)
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Unknown Rushpaw Rushtail Rushtail Rushtail |familyl = Tanglepaw Duckpaw |familyt = Brother: Sister: |mentor = Pebblefoot |apps = None |livebooks = Battles of the Clans, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None}} Rushtail is a small light brown tabby she-cat with short legs. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm'' :: She has now retired, and is now listed as an elder of RiverClan. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Her mentor is listed as Pebblefoot. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : :Mistystar announces that Rushpaw is now a warrior with the name of Rushtail, along with Troutstream. :Hollowpaw later tells Ivypool while she is training him in the Dark Forest that Rushtail, Mossypaw, and Troutstream were bullying him. The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :When Jayfeather comes to RiverClan camp, Heronpaw asks why he's there, and Rushtail reprimands him, telling him to listen if he wants to know. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Rushpaw, Duckpaw, Tanglepaw, and Pikepaw are being trained in water battle moves by their Clan's leader, Mistystar. :Rushpaw complains that the water is cold, and is confused at first when Mistystar asks if Rushpaw would like to run ahead and tell the enemy where they are and where they're planning to attack. She realizes Mistystar was being sarcastic, and apologizes. :Rushpaw is noted by Mistystar to be struggling because of her short legs, and was very immature during training. She thinks that Rushpaw may have to go back to the nursery for a few moons to mature because she is so undersized and isn't serious about training. :Rushpaw tries to keep up with the other apprentices, but her head bobs from side to side clumsily, and she pants for breath. Rushpaw yelps and splashes when she tries to get out of the water silently, because she stubs her toe on a stone. When rebuked by Tanglepaw, Rushpaw argues that she is not hopeless, but a lot smaller than he is. :While the four apprentices practice their ambushing skills, Rushpaw tells the other apprentices not to swim too fast. When Pikepaw suggests that Rushpaw stay behind, she refuses. When trying to get out of the water, Rushpaw accidentally splashes some water with her tail in the opposite direction, and Mistystar heads that way. The other apprentices are angry with Rushpaw at first, but they realize her mistake confused Mistystar about where they actually were. They take this opportunity to attack her from behind. When Mistystar asks who made the splash downstream, Rushpaw admits that it was her, and that she had lost her balance. Instead of scolding Rushpaw, Mistystar says the move Rushpaw used was brilliant and turns it into a special RiverClan battle move called the ''Rushpaw Splash. Rushpaw finds it hard to believe that she did something right, let alone invent a new move. In the Novellas ''Mistystar's Omen :Rushpaw and Hollowpaw are suspected by Mistystar to be sneaking off somewhere instead of doing their apprentice duties. They neglect changing the elders' bedding, disappearing without telling any warrior, and later coming back with only a scrap of moss. Pouncetail scolds them, and Robinwing offers to use the moss he collected instead. They're noted to be sharing only a tiny piece of prey between them. :The two of them later sneak off again, telling Reedwhisker that they wanted to do some battle training in preparation for their assessments. Pebblefoot comments on how Rushpaw is very good at figuring out how to get things done faster, and jokingly wonders if she wants to go straight to the elders den once she's twelve moons old. Mistystar says he'll probably just be an efficient warrior. :Mothwing overhears them telling Troutpaw and Mossypaw that they found something, and that it was a big secret. She and Mistystar wonder what they're up to, however Mistystar brushes it off, assuming they were trying to show off. :After returning from their supposed battle training, they decline their offer of food, and ask if they can eat their share later. Mistystar praises them on keeping up with their training during hard times. Rushpaw tells her it was just what any loyal cat would do. :While taking a walk outside of camp, Mistystar passes by where Rushpaw had said her and Hollowpaw were training, however the area looks undamaged, as if no cat had fought there in a long time. She makes a point to ask them later. Immediately after doing so, Reedwhisker tells her the two apprentices are in trouble by the Twoleg dens, where they're cornered by two dogs. When Mistystar, Reedwhisker, and his patrol arrive, Hollowpaw sits and calls for help as Rushpaw attempts to keep the dogs away. Reedwhisker sends the patrol and Mistystar to distract the dogs as he goes to get the two of them out. Mistystar is briefly distracted while watching them escape, and fails to distract the dogs. One of the dogs begin to chase Reedwhisker and the apprentices, and Mistystar leaps at it, trying to lure it away from them. Mallownose goes to help Reedwhisker and the apprentices get out and also try and distract the second dog. Once Rushpaw and Hollowpaw are over the fence, Reedwhisker attempts to leave and gets bitten by both dogs in the process. :She and Hollowpaw apologize profusely. They admit that they were looking for kittypet food, so they wouldn't need to eat the prey when it was so scarce. Though Mistystar is angry at them, she reminds herself that they never meant for anyone to get hurt. Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *Rushtail has been mistakenly described as a tom multiple times through the series, as well as all throughout ''Mistystar's Omen. *In the allegiances of The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope, she is mistakenly listed as an apprentice. Character Pixels Kin Members Brother: :Tanglepaw: Sister: :Duckpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Flitzschweifru:Метёлка Category:RiverClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Warriors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Elders Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased characters